Fairly OddParents meets Adnan Sempit
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Catch the funny adventures of Timmy Turner and the characters, based from one Malay movie,"Adnan Sempit"
1. Adnan the Small story

**Fairly OddParents meets Adnan Sempit**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**The funny adventures of Timmy and the characters of the Malay movie 'Adnan Sempit' (Adnan the Small).**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Timmy's treehouse**

Timmy looked toward his toy motorbike. Cosmo and Wanda appeared from their fish mode to fairy mode

"What are you looking at, Timmy?" asked Wanda

"My toy bike when I was 5," said Timmy.

"It seems you wanna be a motobiker," said Cosmo.

"How do you want to be a motobiker, I mean what inspired you for that?" asked Wanda.

"Adnan Rempit... I mean, Sempit!" said Timmy.

"Adnan Sempit? Is that the Malay movie that attracted teenagers and kids and it's all about the illegal motobikers?"

"It's not illegal. But that story was about the illegal event," said Cosmo.

"You're almost right. But you need to remind yourself. The illegal motobikers are evil, sometimes they caused the criminal scenes,"

"Okay..." said Timmy. "But what if I'm inserted into that movie, being part in that movie?"

"If that's what you want..." said Wanda.

"I can't wait for this..." said Cosmo. "I mean, we!"

Both of the fairies activated their magic wands. Another Timmy's wish fulfilled!

...

**Time: 06.30 AM**  
**Place: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia**

Timmy woke up from his bed. As he rubbed his eyes, he shocked he was in one wooden house. He was in one small mattress on the floor.

"Cosmo! Wanda! What all of this?" screamed Timmy.

Both of the fairies appeared.

"Cosmo, Wanda, why am I here?" asked Timmy.

"Actually, the movie starts here. In this house," said Wanda.

"And this is where Adnan live in," said Cosmo.

"Yeah, and what am I supposed to..." said Timmy. "Hey, now I know! I'm as Adnan's adopted brother,"

"And that's our Timmy," said Cosmo. "I mean, our Timmy!"

Timmy climbed up to Adnan's bed, waking him up.

"Hey, Adnan! Wake up! Time to go to work," said Timmy.

Adnan still slept.

"Hey!" screamed Timmy.

Adnan woke up, he shocked as he saw Timmy beside him.

"What are you doing up here, Timmy? I want to continue my dream," said Adnan, sleepy.

"Hey, Adnan! It's Monday. Time to go to work!" scolded Timmy.

That time, Adnan woke up slowly, still sleepy, but he tried to start his day. Timmy followed him to the bathroom, cleaning themselves.

**Adnan's POV**  
**Kuala Lumpur is the city of getting the dreams. You know what, there are a lot of humans want to build their dream in this city. So am I. Even I'm looking tired, but I need to stand myself for get before my dream...**

I'm Adnan, but everyone called me "Adnan Sempit" (Adnan the Small). Why? The reason is look what I have. I have a small house, small bikes, small shirts, small pants...

"And if you have small pants, your financial must be..." said Timmy.

"I can't say it in words," said Adnan.

Both of them walked out from their house, toward their garage. Adnan started his motorbike engine. He wore his jacket and helmet, also gave one another helmet to Timmy.

**Adnan's POV**  
**Based from what I have, having a motorbike makes everyone called him/her as a street gangster. But I ignored what they want to say. I'm always remember what my late parents say...**

**When there is a will, there is a... highway...**

Adnan rode his motorbike out from the garage while Timmy held his waist from behind. As Adnan make his motobike's front wheel up, he fell. Also Timmy.

...

**Time: 7.30 AM**  
**Place: One highway in Kuala Lumpur city**

Adnan rode his motorbike and stopped as there was a red light (traffic light) in front.

There was another motobiker stopped beside Adnan. He braked suddenly. He was 20 years old, wearing green jacket and helmet.

"How about our activity?" asked Adnan.

"Usual, bro," said that motobiker.

"Will it going on the time?"

"Usual, bro,'

"Anything that we like available there?"

"Usual, bro. How about you?"

"Usual,"

As the green light lighted up, that motobiker starts his engine and accelerated. "LET'S GO!"

"He looks so crazy," said Timmy.

**Adnan's POV**  
**That thin fellow is my best friend, Bobby. We are just nonsense. But this is not a story about motorbikers or female slut, but this is a love story between me and her...**

It starts with I met with one...

"Cikaro?" asked Timmy.

"Or it scientific name, woman," said Adnan.

There, they accelerated leaving the scene.

...

**Time: 8.00 AM**  
**Place: One company building in Kuala Lumpur city**

That motorbike arrived there. Adnan and Timmy rushed in.

**Adnan's POV**  
**This building is where me and Timmy work, and where I met my dream girl.**

As Adnan and Timmy walked into the office, there was 25 year old woman walked out from her room to her table.

**She's my girlfriend... my girlfriend's PA.**

"PA?" asked Timmy.

"Personal Assistant," said Adnan.

And there was 27 year old woman walked out from her room.

**Adnan's POV**  
**The time is come. That's my dream girl. My only "cikaro". Come to papa, my baby...**

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked Timmy.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking for my Nadia," said Adnan.

Nadia was the manager of the company, walked toward Wawa, her personal assistant.

"Wawa, ask our despatch to send this document. This is urgent. Makesure it arrive before this evening," said Nadia to Wawa, gave one big envelope of some documents to her. She walked away from the office.

"Wawa, what happen to Nadia?" asked Adnan.

"Hello, what are you talking about? Since when you called our boss like that?" asked Wawa.

"What's wrong with him if he called her like that?" asked Timmy.

"It seems she's in bad mood. What happen? Is she gotta monthly period?" asked Adnan.

"What do you say?" asked Wawa. "She's in bad mood because she stressed with her new task. She really want to get USD8 billion project,"

"We see..."

...

**Time: 8.30 PM**  
**Place: One 5 star restaurant**

Nadia was having a dinner with her parents.

"Nadia, tomorrow I'll go to play golf. Can you go along with me? I'll introduce you to Mr Dessy's son," said Nadia's father.

"Mom, please ask dad to not force me..." said Nadia.

"Actually, I told that to him," said Nadia's mother. "Nadia, your age is going up. Your value is going down. With this tycoon's son you don't want, with that tycoon's son you don't want. Until when you gonna be single like this?"

"Mom, I'm so busy with my work, when I have time to look for a partner. When the time is come, I'll get marry,"

"That's your excuse. If you keep going like this, even the "motobikers" never stared at you,"

Nadia moved away from her seat, leaving the scene.

**Time: 9.00 PM**  
**Place: One stall in Kuala Lumpur city**

Adnan and Timmy sat on one table. That time, Macha, the stall owner walked to them.

"Anything wrong out here?" asked Macha.

"Nothing, but I need some advise," said Adnan.

"Just tell me what's wrong with you,"

"Actually, Adnan is liking someone in his workplace," said Timmy.

"You better quiet. This is my business," said Adnan.

"Actually, you like someone but she doesn't like you, right?" asked Macha.

"I don't know whether she likes me or not but everytime I looked at her, she never stared at me,"

"You must stare at her with your both eyes,"

Macha stared intently toward Adnan.

"Hey, are you want to hypnotise him?" asked Timmy.

"Not to hypnotise. But listen to this," said Macha.

Then he said,

_Eyes to eyes, moves to the heart_  
_Heart to heart, be careful_  
_Lips to lips, made promise,_  
_Promise to promise, try to fulfil_

There was a fat guy sang the song on the stage.

_You had take me fly away_  
_You also take me to His way_

"See? When you stared at her intently, she will attracted to you," said Macha.

"Yeah, and that's what I want for," said Adnan.

Macha shocked suddenly.

"Hey, why are you looking so pale?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, what's it mean?" asked Adnan.

"You better not to know," said Macha.

There was one 29 year old woman, carrying her 2 year old son. She walked toward Macha and the rest.

"You, you opened this stall for made a business, not to treat them to eat for free," said Ika, Macha's wife. "Do you have any work to do right now?"

Macha walked away to the kitchen.

"Also you, Adnan. When you want to pay the rent house debt? I don't care if you're my nephew or not, debt is still debt," said her again, also Adnan's aunt.

That time, her son cried loudly. Ika walked away as she tried to make her son stop crying.

"Until when we gonna be like this? Always being asked to pay the debt?" asked Timmy.

"Maybe until we die," said Adnan.

Meanwhile, Bobby came toward them.

"Come on ,bro. We'll go to the illegal race," said Bobby.

"Sorry, I don't like to join that race," said Adnan.

"What the? You don't have to join that race, we just watch the race. That's not illegal,"

Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"You said that you want to join Timmy to watch the race? As his fairy godparents, we don't allow him," said Wanda.

"I know that race is illegal. But we just watching it.," said Bobby.

"But it sounds interesting," said Cosmo.

"But if the police caught all of you, we cannot do anything. Our power cannot against law," said Wanda.

"But we'll be careful. We promise," said Timmy.

"You better remember, Timmy. Although you're 10 years old, but if had been caught by the police for this..." said Wanda.

"You don't too much worrying about him. Adnan is here, right?" asked Cosmo.

"Come on ,bro. We run out of time!" said Bobby, as he pulled Adnan and Timmy away. Cosmo and Wanda disappeared.

...

**Time: 10.30 PM**  
**Place: Along the highway**

Nadia drove her grey Mercedes car along the highway to release her tensioness. She always thought of mother's quotation recently.

_FLASHBACK START_  
_"Nadia, your age is going up. Your value is going down. With this tycoon's son you don't want, with that tycoon's son you don't want. Until when you gonna be single like this?"_

_"Mom, I'm so busy with my work, when I have time to look for a partner. When the time is come, I'll get marry,"_

_"That's your excuse. If you keep going like this, even the "motobikers" never stared at you,"_  
_FLASHBACK END_

At the same time, there were a few of motobikers along the highway, as they saw Nadia was driving her car, they flirted her.

"Look! Woman in Mercedes!"

"Hot stuff!"

Nadia ignored them. She kept driving.

Among the motobikers there, Adnan asked Bobby to stop but he didn't listen to him, otherwise he kept flirting her until...

"Watch out! The road block!" said Timmy.

As the motobikers saw the road block in front, they tried to get away but they failed. All of them had been caught, including Adnan, Bobby and Timmy.

They sat to wait their turn for the check up. At the same time, that Mercedes car was beside them for the police check up, and it went straight away. Nadia stared toward Adnan, but he tried to hide his face.

...

**Time: 12.00 AM**  
**Place: Jail in one police station**

All the motobikers had been in lock up for a night. Bobby sang the song to show his frustness.

_Why this thing could happen_  
_Does is it about myself_  
_As I'm only as a character in love story_  
_I don't dare to release you..._

"Bro, you don't wanna sing?" asked Bobby.

"That's enough," said Adnan. "This is all your fault. You took me for watching the race and we had been caught,"

"Listen here, the motobikers and the lock up are related each other. And we as the motobikers don't have money to make a reunion party. And this is the time to enjoy ourselves. Why are you looking so emotional?"

"I have a career. I have my mission to improve myself. And I have an important task tomorrow morning,"

"Tell me what is it,"

"I need to make a photocopy papers. You think those who work at the office know to make a photocopy million dollars documents?"

"Even a midwife can do that,"

"Hey, what's our breakfast after this?" asked Timmy.

That makes all the motobikers bullied Timmy. Adnan and Bobby tried to stop them. At the same time, Cosmo and Wanda appeared suddenly, vanished Timmy, Adnan and Bobby from the scene.

...

**Time: 8.00AM**  
**Place: Nadia's company office**

Adnan and Timmy walked slowly into the office.

"Hey, Adnan the Small! Why are you so late?" asked Wawa suddenly.

"Keep quiet, please! We have unavoidable event last night," said Adnan.

"We had been caught by the police," said Timmy.

"Our boss is looking out for you," said Wawa.

That time, Nadia came toward them angrily. She wanted to say something to Adnan but she can't thus she pulled his hand to her room. There were 2 girls, Nadia's friends waited for them.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend," said Nadia.

"Not bad," said one of Nadia's friend.

"He's so handsome," said another of her friend.

Adnan fainted suddenly. Nadia shocked.

...

**3 hours later**

Adnan woke up from his faint. He laid on the sofa.

"Wawa, Timmy, come here," said Adnan.

"What for?" asked Wawa.

"Who are our boss' friends that came here recently?"

"I don't know,"

"Hey, you know what, we lifted you up here as our boss told you were fainted," said Timmy.

"I fainted because I was so shocked, our boss told her friends that I'm her boyfriend, like a voice from heaven, she said... "he's my boyfriend, he's my boyfriend, he's my boyfriend..."

"Hey, are you still day dreaming?" asked Wawa.

"No, I heard it myself," said Adnan. "Where's our boss right now?"

"She went out recently,"

Adnan rushed out from the office. Timmy ran after him too.

At the outside of the building, Adnan saw Nadia frusted with something thus she called someone.

"Helo, I need a cab from here to Ipoh Street,"

"What? For more half an hour? No thanks!"

"Miss Nadia, may I help you?" asked Adnan.

"No, thanks. I'm busy," said Nadia.

Timmy saw one of Nadia's car tyre puncture.

"No wonder she looks frusted," said Timmy.

"Miss Nadia, I can take you away to the place that you need to," said Adnan.

"No need. The meeting will start for more 15 minutes," said Nadia.

"But you need to come there, right? It's not wrong for me to take you there..."

Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"It seems Nadia need our help," said Wanda.

"Adnan, we'll be your motorbike to send her there," said Cosmo.

"Okay, motorbike for Adnan!" said Timmy.

"Like people says, when there is a will, there is a highway..." said Adnan.

...

Cosmo and Wanda transformed into motorbike and Adnan's helmet respectively. Adnan, Nadia and Timmy took a ride along the highway. As Cosmo accelerated and turn to the left and right rapidly, Nadia screamed.

Until they arrived at the one building right at the time, Nadia rushed inside.

"Miss Nadia, wait!" said Adnan.

That motorbike and the helmet transformed into the fairies.

"That's okay, Adnan. At least, you saved her day," said Wanda.

"But she..."

"She will be humiliated," said Timmy.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, Nadia rushed into her seat.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Nadia.

"It seems your company is so intently to get this project until wearing the maximum protection," said one of them.

Nadia shocked that she was still wearing Adnan's helmet. She took it off she blushed.

She sat beside someone.

"Hi, Nadia,"

"Hey, Jofri! Long time no see,"

"Yeah, me too,"

There was one 49 year old guy with his assistants arrived there. He was Mr Dondee, the manager of his tender company.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we gonna start the meeting about the tender that you must have done it for a month,"

Meanwhile, Adnan was still waiting for Nadia outside of the building.

"Until when we waiting for her?" asked Timmy.

"Until she come back here," said Adnan.

"But what if she finished the meeting at night?"

"You want her to go home with a foot?"

Back to the meeting...

"I hope you can do the tender based from the specification that I given. If you need help, you can refer it to Mr Zalem or Miss Haccah. That's all . Thank you,"

That meeting ended. Nadia packed her stuff in her bag.

"Emm... how much long you were in London to further your study?" asked Nadia.

"Maybe 4 years," said Jofri.

"Are you getting married?" asked both of them.

"Not yet," said Nadia.

"I used to get engaged," said Jofri.

"With the Englishwoman, right?"

"No, with my ex girlfriend, she's from here,"

"You know Imran?"

"Yes, but..."

Nadia muted.

"I understand. He hurted you before, right?" said Jofri.

"Yeah, that's just a history," said Nadia.

There, Nadia came out from the building.

"Why are you not go home yet?" asked Nadia.

"I just want to wait you so I can send you home," said Adnan

"That's okay. I can take a cab,"

"Miss Nadia,"

"What for?"

"What about... that incident?"

"That incident?"

"That you told me that I'm your boyfriend,"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow,"

Nadia walked away from Adnan.

"Wait! How about I took you and Timmy to my bungalow house tomorrow morning," said Nadia. "Because we're couples now,"

That makes Adnan surprised.

"Miss Nadia likes you, Adnan!" said Timmy.

"I couldn't believe it!" said Adnan.

...

**Time: 8.00 PM**  
**Place: Nadia's company building**

Wawa finished her work thus she decided to go home. That time, Bobby came there with his motorbike, flirting her.

"Hey, girl! I want to treat you to watch a movie, **"Fairly OddParents meets Adnan Sempit**"," said Bobby.

"Sorry, I won't go out with a motibikers like you," said Wawa. "I only entertain boys with cars with a roof. I won't get wet in rain,"

"But why are you refused me? But not if Adnan ask for?"

"Adnan is different because he is cute. What do you have? You look like Popeye's wife,"

"Hey, what a waste your youth age! My mom always says, I have a style, quality, and credibility,"

"Come on! Come on!" Bobby kept flirting her.

"Go and get lost! Just taking me with your green motorbike..." said Wawa.

But it stopped suddenly when somebody snatched her handbag with a motorbike. She rushed toward Bobby.

"Please chase after that motorbike!" screamed Wawa.

"Wear the helmet!" said Bobby.

Bobby accelerated his motorbike along the road to get after that snatcher.

"Please, get my handbag. It contains everything, my house key, my wallet, and there's my new perfume inside!" screamed Wawa.

"I know." Said Bobby.

"But don't ride faster. I'm scared,"

"But if I not do that, we can't get the snatcher,"

As Bobby found the snatcher...

"Hey, snatcher! Get back my girlfriend's handbag!" screamed Bobby.

But that snatcher kept accelerating until he skided at the middle of the road.

"Get him! Get him!" screamed Wawa.

He tried to run away but he had knocked down by a 4 wheel car. That guy died at the scene. But...

Wawa and Bobby saw that guy's head thrown away.

"It couldn't be! Where is his head? We'd killed him! We'd killed him!" screamed Wawa.

Bobby couldn't hold himself for seeing that accident.


	2. Complicated Realtionship

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Macha's stall**

Adnan, Timmy and Macha were on the table to discuss about everything that happen that morning.

"See? That girl is attracted at you. That's the importance of staring with your both eyes," said Macha.

Their talk stopped as they heard that fat guy sang the song

_When the eyes stared_  
_My heart beaten up_  
_Every day and night_  
_I always thinking about_

"Wait," said Macha, as he walked toward that fat guy who singing on the stage.

"Hey, Hitam!" scolded Macha to that fat guy. "Why everytime I talk, you sing along? Are you being cynical to me?"

"Sorry, bro. I'll change it to another tune," said Hitam, as he stopped that song and finding the other song to sing.

While Macha sat at his seat, Bobby rushed toward them, looking scared.

"Why are you looking half dead?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, you 're looking saw something that make you traumarized," said Macha.

"Half dead, you said?" said Bobby. "I saw one snatcher died in one accident. His head cut off, lost nowhere,"

"That snatcher could not be sympathised," said Adnan.

"Actually, I was chasing after him because he snatched Wawa's handbag,"

"Wawa? You like her?" asked Timmy.

"Actually, yes. You know what, when I was chasing that snatcher, Wawa hugged me from behind, she touched me and..."

"Enough, Bobby! You don't want this story rated M, right?" asked Macha.

"Okay, okay," said Bobby. "Macha, can you give some of your lot site to me? I wanna get marry,"

"You wanna get marry?" asked Adnan. "No, Bobby. Don't do that,"

"I know Macha won't give it to me his lot site to me, because his wife sucks,"

There was one stone hitted Bobby's head.

Ika came suddenly. "What do you said? I'm sucks? We struggled ourselves to get this lot site to build this stall, you want us give some to you? Keep dreaming!"

Bobby ran away from the scene. Macha laughed at him, but he stopped laughing as Ika stared at him.

"Do you have any work to do?" asked Ika.

Macha walked back to the kitchen.

"Until when you want to pay the debt. What a lot you need to pay off," said her to Adnan.

That makes Adnan and Timmy walked slowly, leaving the scene.

...

**Time: 08.00AM**  
**Place: Nadia's house**

Nadia's parents walked to their BMW car, Nadia followed them.

"Look at our neighbour, Memma. Even she has cross-eye, she finally get marry. You're really getting old right now," said Nadia's mother.

"I know it, mom. Maybe nobody likes me," said Nadia.

"You're always with your reunion party. Remember, clean that house first as nobody stayed there since we moved here,"

"Okay, I'll do it,"

"Nadia, do you remember of the USD 8 million tender? Don't playing fool around. It's priceless. Not all can stand with that task," said Nadia's father.

"I know it, dad. I'll finish it as well," replied Nadia.

Her parents were in their car, leaving the house.

"Okay, mom, dad. Have a nice trip in Europe," Nadia waved goodbye for them.

...

Nadia took her Mercedes car to take Adnan and Timmy to one bungalow house, 1 kilometre far away from Nadia's house.

"Actually, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend because I don't want to be humiliated in front of my friends, because among of them, only me who don't have a boyfriend," said Nadia.

"So, you just pretend to be my girlfriend?" asked Adnan. "You don't know what's inside my heart. Actually... I... love..."

"Don't too much!"

Adnan sulked.

"Come on, Adnan. She'll like you one day," said Timmy.

"She's cold hearted," said Adnan.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"I don't know what's wrong with Nadia. I think that she likes me, but she only pretend to love me," said Adnan.

"You better be patient, Adnan. Sometimes woman hardly to understand with," said Wanda.

"As I didn't understand what's Wanda's favourite gift," said Cosmo.

"You better not to tell everyone about this,"

...

Meanwhile, in Nadia's old house, Bobby and Wawa were waiting for them.

"Bobby, last night, I dreamt of that guy's head. He came to me and forced me to find his body. I was so scared," said Wawa.

"You said what? You know who is your future father in law?" asked Bobby.

"Who?"

"Man,"

"You! Don't kidding like that!"

"You said, you dreamt of that head? Why not you say like this to him? You think I'm from CSI? Being forced to find human's head?"

"Please don't kidding like that! My mom took me to see Shaman. He said I had been possessed,"

"If you said like that, I also had been possessed too,"

"You too?"

"Yes, that head came closer to me... and getting closer... and closer... and... I kicked that head like David Beckham kicked the ball! Goal!"

"How dare you joking me! Take this! Take this!" Wawa hit Bobby's head with her helmet.

"Hey, you don't want us to have a baby?" asked Bobby as he screamed in pain.

The Mercedes car arrived. As Nadia and Adnan walked out (also Timmy), Wawa and Bobby rushed toward them.

"Since when you came here?" asked Nadia.

"Recently," said Wawa. "And we're hungry,"

"Hungry?" Nadia took out USD20 notes to Wawa. "Buy a food for 4 persons,"

Wawa and Bobby leaved the scene with motocycle.

"Nadia, how about we clean this bungalow together?" asked Adnan.

"That's okay. You better take Timmy get some fresh air at backyard. I don't want anybody noticed us and trapped us, otherwise we'll get married," said Nadia.

"Hey, it sounds better. We don't have to..."

"Adnan!"

Adnan leaved the scene.

"Err... I don't want to say anything, but it's important... Can I..." asked Timmy.

"No thanks. I can clean this house myself," said Nadia arrogantly.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared as mop and vacuum cleaner respectively.

"You can use both of these items to help you clean your house easily," said Timmy.

"We're high technological cleaning stuff, and we're pleased to help you," said Wanda.

"And it's free of charge," said Cosmo.

"Okay, if you said so," said Nadia.

Nadia took both of them while Timmy leaved the scene.

Meanwhile, at the backyard, Adnan walked alone to take some fresh air. But he heard one scream from a herd of bamboo plants.

"Please don't record it!"

"Please take it off! Take it off!"

He walked there and... he saw 4 guys and 2 girls were enjoying of something. One of those guys held video cam.

"Huh? The sacrification ceremony!" Adnan thought.

One of the girls took of her shirt, caused those guys screamed. Followed with another one. That makes the recording shot longer.

"Adnan, what are you doing?" asked Nadia suddenly.

"Err... is this bamboo plant?" asked Adnan.

Nadia shocked as she saw that "scarification ceremony".

"What are they doing?" asked Nadia.

"They... they..." said Adnan.

"Those kids!"

Nadia rushed toward them. Those girls ran away.

"Hey, boys! You don't know what are you doing right here?" scolded Nadia.

Those boys tried to pull Nadia and touching her. But it stopped when Adnan beated one of them.

"How dare you touch her!" scolded Adnan.

One by one of those guys beaten Adnan. Nadia couldn't do anything.

"Adnan! Adnan! Adnan!" screamed Nadia.

...

**Time: 11.00 AM**  
**Place: One stall, 2 kilometre from the bungalow.**

After Wawa and Bobby finished buying foods there.

"Bobby, is it true that all the motorbikers called "street bikers"?" asked Wawa.

"Yes," said Bobby.

"And I'm as the "motobikers" too?"

"Yes, and you know what. There are a few class of motobikers,"

"Really?"

"Look at there,"

There was one motibikers rode rapidly.

"That guy is from third class. He wants to be a champion but he doesn't wear any safety wearing. It's so dangerous," said Bobby.

"Any else?" asked Wawa.

"Yes, look over there,"

There was one shirtless guy rode his motorbike rapidly, with take up his motobike's front wheel.

"That shameless one is does not any class. Disgusting," said Bobby.

"So, those are were third class and not have class. How about you?" asked Wawa.

"I used to be a second class motobikers. But since I have a girlfriend like you... I gotta first class,"

"You've been promoted?"

"Sure,"

Bobby and Wawa took their ride.

"And this is how the first class motobikers ride," said him.

...

Back to bungalow...

Adnan sat on the chair at balcony. Nadia served him a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" asked Nadia.

"I'm okay. " said Adnan. "I'm afraid if those boys are not okay,"

"Can you stop kidding? If you really not well, I can send you to the hospital,"

"I'm okay," Adnan beaten himself to prove Nadia that he's allright. Then, he felt some pain.

Nadia looked some bulge on his forehead thus she looked carefully.

"It looks you've been beaten up seriously," said Nadia.

"Whoa! Romancing or what?" asked Bobby suddenly, as he and Wawa arrived.

Nadia walked into the bungalow.

"See? You've hurted my boss," said Wawa. She walked after her.

Bobby sat beside Adnan. "Look at those bulge makes Nadia's heart melted, you're so awesome!"

"You said what? Awesome your head! I've been beaten up," said Adnan. "There were 4 guys, luckily Timmy came there with Cosmo and Wanda, as they created lightning toward them, they ran away,"

"So, where are they?"

"They keep cleaning this house. Not like you, always hanging out with your girlfriend!"

"So, why not you take Nadia to the hotel if she really likes you? You can..." Bobby licked his lips.

"Mind your words. I think your father in law's house is three times bigger than rooms in hotel. Why you want to choose hotel?"

"You said it's three times bigger? Hey, this house is haunted!"

"Your mouth and legs are no difference,"

"I'm not lying. When I arrived here at first time, I feel something wrong with this house. I feel... it's haunted,"

"Ah! I feel lazy to talk with you,"

"Bro..."

...

That night...

Bobby walked from the kitchen to the living room. It's dark and nobody's there. As he saw somebody stood against the wall, Bobby tapped his shoulder and...

"Oh my God!" Bobby fell as he saw the snatcher that he chased before.

"Why are you looking for me? You want me to find your head? See, who ask you to be a snatcher? See, God is angry with you," said Bobby.

That ghost moved closer to Bobby, choking him.

"No! No! No!" screamed Bobby.

...

Bobby woke up from his nightmare.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

"Hey, Bobby! What are you screaming about?" asked Adnan.

"Bro, I gotta nightmare. That snatcher want to kill me!" said Bobby.

"But I slept and nothing's happen," said Timmy.

"You must be not wash your feet before you slept," said Adnan.

"I washed my feet..." said Bobby. "But I forgot to take a shower,"

"You're so flirthy. You need to be slapped!"

Bobby rushed to the bathroom.

...

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: Backyard**

Adnan and Nadia were discussing something.

"Lately, there were much cases of the evil motobikers aka street gangsters," said Nadia. "I think they cannot be forgiven,"

"But if including those are who cannot be changed," said Adnan. "Everyone think all motobikers are street gangsters. Are we sinful?"

"Yes,"

"What about who ride a motorbike only for a work, are they call him street gangster?"

"Yes,"

"It's so hard for a difficult life as I had,"

"Not so fast. I'm decided to exchange our life with you. You'll be in my world while I'm in your world,"

"Really?"

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda arrived.

"Hey, it seems both of you discussing of something," said Timmy.

"You better get lost. This is our business," said Nadia.

"Nadia, we supposed to let Timmy tell us what he want to say," said Adnan.

"Actually, I heard that both of you want to exchange place. I think Cosmo and Wanda can solve this," said Timmy.

"Are you sure you want to exchange your place each other?" asked Wanda.

"We sure," said Adnan.

"But if works if both of you can trusting each other," said Cosmo.

"We see..." said Nadia. "So, I must kiss Adnan for this?"

"No, but you must believe him that he want to prove that the motobikers are not evil as you think," said Wanda.

"Okay..."

...

That evening, Nadia and Adnan worked to clean that house. As Nadia use a ladder to clean the celling fan, then she almost fell and Adnan lifted her up. Both of them stared each other.

"Thanks," said Nadia.

Bobby and Wawa looked at them. Then, Bobby started to kiss Wawa but suddenly Wawa beaten him.

...

Cosmo and Wanda fulfilled their wish to exchange their life.

Since then...

**Time: 9.00 PM**  
**Place: one 5 star restaurant**

Adnan and Nadia were having a dinner. Nadia teached him to use fork and knife to eat the meal. But Adnan felt different. He used his hands to eat the meat. Nadia giggled.

Then, Adnan walked to another table to grab another's meal. Nadia stopped him.

"Adnan, what are you doing? This is humiliating," said Nadia.

"There are 3 Englishmen like to be busybody. It seems they don't know their origins," said Adnan.

"Let's go, Adnan. Let's go,"

...

At the next morning, Adnan took her to one stall at one sideroad. Nadia felt different to use her hands to eat rice thus she asked Adnan for a spoon and tissue. She wiped the spoon before she ate the rice with it.

...

That night, Adnan, Nadia, Bobby, Wawa and Timmy were going to one place where the motobikers used to hang out. Nadia and Wawa were first time wearing the rangy clothes.

While Adnan, Bobby and Timmy walked toward their buddies, there was one guy flirted those girls.

"Hi, I'm Zack, Adnan's friend,"

"I'm Nadia,"

They shook hands but Zack didn't released Nadia's hand.

"Are you Adnan's new stock?" asked Zack.

"New stock of what?" asked Nadia.

"His stock is also my stock,"

Zack kept touching Nadia. Wawa tried to stop him but she also had been touched.

Adnan punched Zack on his face.

"How dare you to touch my girlfriend!" scolded Adnan.

"So, are you being angry with me? Is not wrong if you share your girlfriend with me?" asked Zack.

"I think you deserved my punch!"

Adnan punched Zack once again. All motobikers there stopped them from fighting.

"You wanna fight with me? We'll get a race. The winner will get the loser's belonging," said Zack.

"I always see you from far, big... small... big... small..." said Adnan.

"Adnan, that's enough! We need to go home," said Timmy.

"Timmy, you better go home with Bobby. I'll send Nadia home first,"

That time, Adnan ride his motorbike, sending Nadia home. Unfortunately, they got an accident when they had been knocked down by one white car.

Both of them are not injured.

Adnan walked toward that car.

"How dare you ruined my motorbike! Are you blind?" scolded Adnan. "I saw everything. Moon, star, road and everything, but why are you hit us?"

Nadia shocked as she saw one man walked out from that car.

"Mr. Deddoo?" Nadia shocked.

"Nadia, what are you doing out here?" asked Mr. Deddoo. "I know this tender could be make your mind tired, but you don't have to hang out with the evil motobikers like him,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"That's okay. Take care of yourself,"

As Mr. Deddoo walked into the car.

"What do you mentioned about the "evil motobikers"?" asked Adnan.

Mr. Deddoo ignored him and driving, leaving the scene.

"Are you listened to me? My motorbike is damaged!" scolded Adnan.

"Adnan, are you allright?" asked Nadia.

"Yeah, and does he give some money?"

"No,"

"What am I should do now? My motorbike is ruined!"

Nadia beaten Adnan with her helmet and throw it away.

"You're such a narrow minded!" said Nadia as she walked away.

Adnan was there, alone.

...

**Time: 11.30 PM**  
**Place: Macha's stall**

Adnan walked slowly to his seat. Hitam sang a song.

_How hurt of my heart_  
_To hear a bad news..._

As Adnan sat on his table, Macha gave him a glass of tea and sat beside him.

"Adnan, you know, in romance there are some arguement. When the couple argued, they will persuaded, then they will be cutie and they will be..." said Macha.

"That's enough. I felt suffered, I've been trapped," said Adnan.

"What do you said? You don't have to think about her," said Bobby suddenly, he came there with Timmy.

"Yeah, from always thinking about her, what if we planning something new?" asked Timmy.

"You're right," Ika arrived there. "Look at my husband. He used to be king on the road. But now he opened the stall after he retired, promise only the promise,"

"Also my bangles. I used to have gold bangles until my elbow but I sold them for made a capital to open this stall," said her again.

"Oh, yeah..." said Adnan.

"We can plan something new, but we need to think," said Timmy.

...

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Nadia's office room**

"I think being a motibikers is interesting as I thought, but it's sucks," said Nadia. "It even worse than the motobikers in my residence or in film,"

"I told you before but you didn't believe me," said Wawa.

"I'm so moody right now. Tell anybody who want to see me to not see me this time,"

"Okay,"

...

Nadia walked out from her office, suddenly she sneezed.

Adnan brought a bouquet of flower to her.

"Why are you always be with me? We don't have any relationship," said Nadia

"I'm sorry for what I've done last night. I know our world are different but you need to understand what I've," said Adnan.

"I don't want to listen to you anymore,"

"Nadia..."

"Call me Miss Nadia. I'm your boss,"

"What about the reunion party?"

"It's up to you to come or not... you're such a narrow minded!"

Nadia leave the scene.

"She must be gotta monthly period," Adnan thought. He snifted the flower and he sneezed.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"How about that present?" asked Cosmo.

Adnan throw that flower toward Cosmo. "It's unsuccessful. Nadia would never forgive me,"

"Don't say like that. Just try it until she decide to forgive you, as I gave that flower to Wanda to propose her..."

"Please don't mention about that scene, Cosmo. I gotta allergic of magnolia," said Wanda.

"Probably..." said Adnan.

...

**Time: 3.00 PM**  
**Place: Park**

Bobby, Wawa and Timmy were discussing something.

"Poor Adnan, how dare Nadia treated him like that," said Bobby.

"But that's also his fault too. He's too daydreaming," said Wawa.

"Yeah, that's because they have a different lifestyle," said Timmy.

"Oh, yeah! What about we do something new? We build cafe?" asked Wawa.

"Sure, that's a good idea,"

"Me too. At least, I can get a new income instead of my burger sale," said Bobby.

"And until when I working as personal assistant?" asked Wawa.

"Yeah... but Timmy is here... so..."

"Timmy, you can go anywhere you want but not too far," said Wawa.

"Okay," said Timmy.

Timmy leaved the scene.

"Wawa, do you really like me?" asked Bobby.

Wawa walked toward one tree, started singing.

_(Wawa)_  
_I couldn't believe_  
_that you stolen my heart_  
_For being my lover_

_(Bobby)_  
_And I'm really happy_  
_to be your lover_  
_right now_

_(Wawa)_  
_And I can't wait for_  
_the time arrived_  
_when you'll propose me_

_(Bobby)_  
_And would you like to_  
_be my queen_  
_Queen of my heart_

_(Wawa)_  
_Sure I am_  
_I accepted your propose_  
_To be your queen_

_(Bobby)_  
_Wawa, Wawa_  
_Where are you right now_  
_I'm looking out for you_

_(Wawa)_  
_I'm already right here_  
_Sweetheart_  
_Come to me right now_

_(Bobby)_  
_Sure as long as we want_  
_To live happily_

_(Both)_  
_In our fantasy paradise..._

Suddenly, there was one thing fell down on the ground. That was snatcher's head that lost nowhere a few days ago.

Wawa and Bobby screamed.

...

That night...

"Based from the police investigation, that's a snatcher's head that lost nowhere whom he died in one accident a few days ago."

The reporter walked toward Bobby. He was traumarized.

"Excuse me, where did you found that head?" asked the reporter.

Bobby screamed. Wawa tried to calm him down.

"How did you know that was snatcher's head?"

Bobby screamed louder.

"It seems the witness is in trauma. We'll going back after the witness realised from the trauma," said the reporter.

Bobby screamed loudly.

"Hey, what's worng?" asked Timmy.

Bobby screamed.


	3. Adnan saves the Day

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Nadia's bungalow**

That was a reunion party for Nadia and her school mate and college mate. They were so happy.

That time, Nadia also met Jofri. He pleased to meet Nadia.

"Jofri, long time no see," said Nadia.

"Me too, Nadia," said Jofri. "And where's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend? You mean, that motobikers? Sorry, he's such a public nuisance,"

At the same time, Adnan was walking toward Nadia.

"So, you're only pretend to love me, right?" asked Adnan.

"Yes, what I said now is true. You're such a public nuisance!" scolded Nadia.

"How dare you hurted me..." Adnan leaved the scene.

That time, Wawa decided to follow after Adnan.

"Wawa, where are you going?" asked Nadia.

"Sorry, boss. I want to quit," said Wawa.

"No need,"

Wawa kept running after Adnan.

...

**Time: 9.30 PM**  
**Place: Macha's stall**

Adnan walked sadly. Hitam sang a song for him.

_Goodbye my love_  
_I need to go_  
_I hope you live happily..._

Adnan sat on the seat. Timmy was there.

"How about that party?" asked Timmy.

"No need to ask, Timmy. I came there only as a rubbish," said Adnan.

"Don't say like that,"

Ika came toward him.

"May I help you?" asked Ika.

"Can you call Macha for me?" asked Adnan.

"Yes, he's in kitchen,"

"Bring him to me. I need some advise from him,"

"Hey, what about me? I also need his advice too," said Timmy.

"You better shut up, Timmy. You don't know what I feel right now." Said Adnan.

...

Meanwhile, in bungalow, Nadia ran to the backyard, crying. Jofri came there, persuading her.

"Nadia, I hope you realise who is he," said Jofri.

"I know he's only a public nuisance, but I..." said Nadia.

"Nadia, look at me. I can treat you happily. Why you want to choose that guy?"

...

Back to the stall,

Macha came toward Adnan and Timmy.

"Adnan, it seems Nadia is not your true love. She only want to hurt you," said Macha.

"I realise who I am," said Adnan, crying.

"Cry it out,"

"I'm not crying. For what I'm crying for a heartless woman like her. I realise I'm just a narrow minded guy, everyone called me "Adnan the Small"..."

"You're not narrow-minded, but you don't believe in love. If you believe it, no matter who are our lover, we don't mind,"

"Yeah, he's right," said Timmy

...

Back to the bungalow,

"Nadia, just forget that guy," said Jofri.

"Yeah, for what I'm thinking of him," said Nadia.

Both of them walked to the bungalow to continue the party.

...

Back to the stall,

Adnan cried loudly , placing his head at Macha's shoulder. Timmy and Macha tried to calm him.

"Just forget her. Cry it out," said Macha.

"I'm not crying," said Adnan.

"But she hurted you. Why you not crying?" asked Timmy.

Adnan kept crying.

Bobby and Wawa came. Bobby cried at Adnan's shoulder.

Macha pushed Bobby's head to the chair. "You're such an idiot!"

"Hey, is that wrong to cry together?" asked Bobby.

"But this is about feeling,"

"Adnan, just forget her. Wawa is planning to open her cafe," said Bobby.

"Are you sure, Wawa? You better get back to work with Nadia. She can understand," said Adnan.

"That's okay. I have my own mission to do. I'm also ready to be a full time motobikers," said Wawa.

Macha shocked.

"I'm different than you, Wawa," said Adnan. "I think you and Bobby become more positive. But you become more hopeless,"

"Hey, where's your spirit?" asked Timmy. " Wawa planned to open her cafe. We can work with her,"

"And Macha can be our consultant," said Bobby.

"Yes, I heard there is one cafe will be sold. It costs USD10000. Just now, I have USD2000 in my account," said Wawa. "How much do you have, Bobby?"

"I have USD 5," said Bobby.

"Macha?" asked Timmy.

"Err..." said Macha. "Actually, I have USD 7995. I think it's enough to you to open your own cafe. But my wife keep it,"

Bobby walked toward Macha, massaging his shoulders. "So, persuading her to give us a loan, Just say to her that..."

Ika came suddenly. "Bobby, if I let my husband to marry again, the second wife must be not you,"

"Ika, actually these kids want to lend our money as a capital to open the cafe," said Macha. "It costs USD 7990,"

"USD7990?"

"5 dollars,"

"And 5 dollars?"

Ika thought of something.

"Okay, I let you to lend a money," said Ika. "But with one condition, you must work with us for a month for free. Then, I'll give you a loan,"

All of them cheered happily.

...

Since then, Nadia and Jofri became couples. They worked together to complete the proposal for getting the USD8 billion tender. They became a competitior for that mission as 2 another group had given up and their proposal had been rejected.

Meanwhile, Adnan, Bobby, Wawa, and Timmy worked in Macha's stall as the condition to get a loan to open a cafe.

Bobby as a cleaner tried to clean the microphone but Hitam stopped him as he want to sing because the song is started.

"Hey, I want to sing! When the eyes stared each other..." said Hitam.

"But let another person to sing along," said Bobby.

"When the eyes stared each other.."

Wawa walked to one table.

"May I help you?" asked Wawa, she as a waitress.

"I want a plate of noodles," said the customer.

"Okay, the additional meal,"

Then, Wawa walked toward Adnan.

"Adnan, one plate of noodles, for table number 4," said Wawa.

Adnan worked as a cook, look unhappy. He cannot forget her as his 'girlfriend'. He tried to call her everytime but she didn't answer his call.

At the same time, Nadia and Jofri walked out from one restaurant after they were tired for completing the proposal. Unfortunately, Nadia's laptop bag had been snatched by someone from behind and ran away with motorcycle.

"My laptop! My laptop! All of my documents are in my laptop! I don't have another copy. I need my laptop!" screamed Nadia.

"Don't chase after him. Your life is important. We need to report it to the police," said Jofri.

Nadia frusted. She didn't know what else she want to do.

...

**Time: 8.00PM**  
**Place: Macha's stall**

While Wawa cleaned one table, Hitam sang one song as he looked toward something.

_Why are you leaving_  
_while I'm still need to_  
_stare your waterproof complexion_

"Fat dugong!" Bobby jumped behind him suddenly and hit him. "You rascal! You rascal! How dare you looking for my girlfriend's ass. You rascal!"

Wawa rushed over there to calm Bobby down. Ika came there too.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you try to kill our customer? With your behaviour like this, you desire to open a cafe?" scolded Ika.

"Punish them!" said Hitam.

"Bobby, you better get out from here. I don't want to see you again!" scolded Ika to Bobby.

Bobby throw out his apron and leaving the scene. Wawa tried to follow him but she heard Hitam repeated that song. But he stopped singing as Wawa stared to him. Then, she continued her work. Adnan and Timmy followed after Bobby.

...

**Time: 9.00 PM**  
**Place: Place where the motobikers used to hang out**

Bobby sat on the floor frustly.

**Bobby's POV**  
**How dare she chased me out like that. Look at the stall, it can be vanished in one storm blow. They don't know who I am. That was his fault, he want to take an opportunity my girlfriend.**

There were a few guys crowded for looking for something.

"I think you can't wait for this. Let me switched it on,"

"Huh? How dare they not invited me for the free show? It must be 17 year old girl, or student," Bobby thought. He walked toward them as he looked toward one laptop.

"Look, I've targeted this girl for a long time," said Zack.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful," said one of his gang.

Bobby shocked as he looked to that picture. "Zack, how dare you steal the laptop!"

Zack and his gang ran away by the motorcycle. The rest of them stopped Bobby from chasing them.

"Zack, that laptop is belong to someone." Screamed Bobby.

Unfortunately, Zack and the rest get themselves away.

Adnan arrived there as Bobby forced him to chase after Zack.

"Get them! Get them!" screamed Bobby.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," Adnan persuaded him. "I know you hurted of what Ika said to you, but don't be too tension,"

"Bro, Zack and the gang have a laptop,"

"Ignore them. They're really crooks. They'll get what they've done one day," said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared suddenly.

"Are you hallucinating or what?" asked Wanda.

"That's Nadia's laptop!" said Cosmo.

"And you don't have a con to..." said Adnan. "Bobby, Timmy, why are you not talk to me early for this? If you told me of that, we can get after Zack and the rest easily. Now, both of you find after them. If you found them, call me. I want to find Nadia and compromise this thing!"

Cosmo and Wanda transformed into motorbike and helmet. Adnan rode them. While Timmy rode Bobby's motorbike.

...

**Time: 10.00 PM**  
**Place: Nadia's company office**

Nadia looked clumsy to find any documents to write down as her proposal. She felt difficult to write all of her proposal since her laptop had been stolen.

"Nadia," Adnan came there.

"Please don't disturb me. I have work to do," said Nadia.

"Your laptop had been stolen, right?"

"Wawa told you? Ask her to complete this with me. This is for my future. You better hang out with the motobikers out there!"

"But.."

"Get out from here right now!"

Adnan walked out sadly.

...

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: One company office in Kuala Lumpur**

In one meeting room, Mr Dondee checked over Jofri's proposal.

"Well, I'm really impressed with your proposal," said Mr Dondee.

"Thanks, sir," said Jofri.

"But we need to wait for Nadia,"

A few seconds later, Nadia came.

"I'm so sorry, sir," said Nadia.

"That's okay, Nadia. Where's your proposal?" asked Mr Dondee.

Nadia gave a few papers to Mr Dondee.

But Mr Dondee throw that papers on the floor. "Is this you called a proposal?"

"Sir, I can explain. Something happened to me last night. Jofri was my witness. Did you see what was happen to me?" said Nadia.

Jofri smirked.

"Jofri, congratulations!" Mr Dondee announced the winner.

"WAIT!" Adnan came suddenly.

"You think the motobikers like you supposed to wait?" asked Mr Dondee.

Wawa came with the Nadia's real proposal as she gave it to Nadia.

"Sir, this is my real proposal," said Nadia.

Mr Dondee read it.

Adnan thought of something happened last night.

_FLASHBACK START_

_**Time: 11.00 PM**_  
_**Place: Extreme Park**_

_There were a few guys played skateboard, while the rest shuffled. Zack was one of them._

_Suddenly, Adnan punched Zack. They started to fight. Then, Bobby and Timmy helped Adnan to defeat Zack but his gang stopped them. As Zack get himself away, Adnan decided to race against him._

_They raced along the highway._

_"Tell me where is that laptop?" asked Adnan._

_"I don't know," said Zack._

_"Hey, you got it, you know it,"_

_"I don't know,"_

_Bobby and Timmy were in one motorbike too, following after Adnan and Zack._

_"Where are they going?" asked Timmy._

_"I'm not sure. They seems racing," said Bobby._

_Cosmo and Wanda appeared._

_"Timmy, we need to think what we supposed do to stop the fight. Bobby, you better look for them!" said Wanda._

_"But I want to see they racing," said Cosmo._

_"But until when they want to race only for getting Nadia's laptop?"_

_"Until one of their motobike run out of oil,"_

_Bobby accelerated his motorbike so he moved in one horizontal line with Adnan and Zack._

_"Hey, Zack!" said Adnan._

_"What?" asked Zack._

_"Hey, Zack!" said Bobby._

_"What?"_

_"Hey, Zack!" said Timmy._

_"What?"_

_Cosmo and Wanda activated their wand to make one lightning so Zack's motorbike exploded suddenly and skidded on the road._

_Adnan, Bobby and Timmy moved toward Zack, in pain. They stopped, walked toward their enemy._

_"Motobiker falls from motorbike. What a shame!" said Adnan._

_Adnan's motorbike fell._

_There, Adnan punched Zack. "See? What have you done to my motorbike?"_

_"I don't know..." said Zack._

_"Now, explain to us where is the laptop?" asked Timmy._

_"I don't know,"_

_"Tell us where is it," said Bobby_

_"I don't know,"_

_Adnan took Zack to his motobike's exhaust._

_"Tell us where is that laptop," said Adnan._

_"I don't know," said Zack._

_"Tell us!" said Bobby._

_"I don't know,"_

_"You better explain the truth," said Timmy._

_"I don't know,"_

_Bobby pushed Zack's face to the exhaust._

_"It's hot!" screamed Zack._

_"Hey, it's even hotter in hell," said Adnan._

_"I'm not afraid,"_

_Cosmo and Wanda appeared._

_"You better tell us where is the laptop?" asked Wanda._

_"I won't tell you," said Zack._

_"Tell us or we'll send you to hell," said Cosmo._

_"I don't care whatever you want to force me, I won't tell you,"_

_"TELL US WHERE IS THE LAPTOP?" asked Adnan, Bobby, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda._

_" I WON'T TELL YOU!" screamed Zack._

_Adnan pushed Zack's cheek to the exhaust while Bobby and Timmy punched him at his stomach and back, while Cosmo and Wanda shot the lightning to his ass with their wands.. Zack screamed in pain._

_..._

**_Time: 12.00AM_**  
**_Place: Macha's stall_**

_After Wawa finished her work, she shocked as she saw Adnan, Bobby and Timmy lightly injured._

_"What happen to you?" asked Wawa._

_Adanan gave Nadia's laptop bag to Wawa._

_"I want you to finish any Nadia's proposal that she didn't completed yet. I tried to find her around, but I failed. I hope you can help her," said Adnan._

_"Okay," said Wawa._

_FLASHBACK END_

"What's all of this?" asked Mr Dondee. "You think my company's tender is peanuts? Anchovies? Pickles?"

"Listen everyone," said Adnan. "Actually, that boy (Jofri) sabotaged her disposable!"

"It's proposal," said Nadia.

"Yes, her proposal,"

"Don't accuse me easily. You must be gotta wrong person," said Jofri.

Adnan punched Jofri on his face.

"Hey, you think this is place for fight?" asked Mr Dondee angrily.

"Be calm... Relax..." Bobby came there with bringing Zack with serious injured, along with Cosmo and Wanda.

"This bum (Zack), that man (Jofri) paid him to steal her laptop, you know?" said Wanda.

"Because of one motobikers, all motobikers ruined!" said Cosmo.

"The whole motobikers family got a bad name because of a rotten motobikers," said Bobby.

"Listen everyone," said Adnan. "This boy (Jofri), and ugly motobiker (Zack) are bad guys. Don't because one bad motobikers, all motobikers disgraced. I don't want banana fruit two times,"

"What do you mentioned about?" asked Timmy.

"He don't want anybody to make mistakes twice," said Wawa.

"Bah!" sighed Bobby.

"Take it," Adnan ended his talk as he leaved the room. The police came, arresting Jofri and Zack. Nadia ran after Adnan.

"Adnan, wait!" screamed Nadia.

"Next time, if you don't want to talk with a public menace like me, you can call Wawa. If you don't do that, this thing won't happen," said Adnan.

"I know I was wrong. I'm sorry,"

"No apologize from you. I've been hurted before with a woman like you,"

"Adnan..."

Adnan cried. "You can't do this to me. Although I'm bad, narrow minded, and fierce in face, inside my heart there's a garden,"

"Adnan, stop crying. That's embarrassing," said Nadia, calm him down.

"I'm not crying,"

"Yeah, stop crying,"

"And you smells good,"

"Hey, what are you talking about?"

That time, Bobby, Wawa, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda laughed together. They felt happy together.

...

**Adnan's POV**  
**That's all the story among all of us. Since then, there's no stigma of the motobikers are evil. Actually, the motobikers are humans like us. I promised to Nadia that I would never ride a motorbike in dangerous way. And that's all.**

Adnan and Nadia with Bobby and Wawa were riding a motorbike. While Timmy rode Cosmo motorbike and Wanda helmet.

They stopped at red light. While they waited for green light,

"Now, the time is come.." said Bobby.

"Hey, are you going to die?" asked Wawa.

"Time for our race," said Timmy.

"Yeah, we need to hurry," said Adnan.

"Adnan, what are you doing?" asked Nadia.

"You better stop it, Timmy," said Wanda.

"But it's fantastic," said Cosmo.

When the green light was on, all of them started racing. Unfortunately, all of their motorbikes skidded on the road, caused all of them fell down. The fairies lost their disguise, returned into their fairy mode.

Ah! Spoil!" sighed Adnan.

**The End. Whatever, Enjoy! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
